Dinosaur King
by Merged Zamasu
Summary: It was a kids birthday and he got an unknown package and he is soon sent with a friend to the world of Dinosaur King.(Zoe X OC 1) (Max X OC 2) (Rex X OC 3)
1. Prologue: A New Start

("Jay's" point of view)

It was October 25th 2004, It was my birthday, I was turning 12, I got many gifts from my family and friends until a package was at the door saying it was mine.

"Ummm, did anyone get me a package?" I asked everyone and they said no but the man at the door said it was mine. I decided to take the package and when I was about to thank him he disappeared.

"Weird" I said to myself.

"Open it." Said a friend of mine said which is the same age as me. I opened the box to see a small DS and a DS game with it called "Dinosaur king 2 The Evil Awakens".

"Ok, who gave me this really?" I asked because I am such a big fan to the first game but no one said they ordered it.

"It says that its 2 player only." I said to everyone and then a friend of mine gets her DS so me and her can play together. I open the case to see 2 DS games in it both the same game. Me and my friend put the game in our DS's and start the game, the game said "please enter your name and age." I put in the name "Jay" and my friend put in the name "Anna". Then a bright light came from the DS blinding everyone.

I woke up in a forest next to Anna, I looked at my cloths to see I'm wearing a red shirt with orange pants with yellow streaks on it and yellow shoes and my hair is black, I soon felt something under my hand. I lifted my hand up holding what it was and it was a Fire stone with a card of a Giganotosaurus and a fire move.

"No way!" I yelled making Anna wake up which has brownish blonde hair and is wearing a green long sleeve shirt with a blue jacket and blue pants with green shoes.

"What?" She said only to be holding a stone too and a card that shown a grass dino that looked like a Charonosaurus a parasaur and a move card that shown a Segnosaurus. She started to freak out do to us being in the Dinosaur king world. Before Anna can calm down we heard a roar a few feet from us.

"What was that?" Anna said Scared only to see a orange Triceratops looking at 3 other people about our age.

"Hey are they...?" Anna said before the Triceratops turned and looked at us.

"Oh no..." I said a bit scared.

The Triceratops didn't mind us but the other 3 were looking at us too and then the Triceratops went back to its card form and the started to talk to each other.

"That dinosaur was real!" said a kid with brown spiky hair with a cap with a pair of small Triceratops horns on it as he wore orange and red clothing resembling the Triceratops that was out a second ago.

"How could it be...Because of this?" said a girl with pink hair that has 2 very puffy pony tails and is wearing a black shirt with a tan jacket and tan shorts.

"Max wait! You'll bring it out..." The one with blonde hair and wearing a blue shirt and blue pants said before I summoned large jaw (The Giganotosaurus) that dwarfed all of us and was a little bigger then the Triceratops.

"What Rex why are you scared?" Max asked before noticing large jaw.

"A Giganotosaurus!" The girl with pink hair yelled as the Giganotosaurus looked at me with a face asking 'what should I do'

"Hello." I said holding the stone in my hand walking next to Large Jaw.

"Get away from that carnivore!" The girl said.

"No no he's ok see." I hugged large jaws leg and he looked down and nudged me.

"Wow, never seen the day that a kid and a carnivorous dinosaur be friends right Zoe" Rex said to Zoe which just nodded her head.

"Yeah, he loves Giganotosaurus." Anna said walking up behind me.

"Who are you two?" Max said.

"My name is Anna and that's my friend Jay." Anna said as I returned Large Jaw back into his card and into baby form.

"Oh, How cute is that." Zoe said.

"Hey there little guy." I said only to be pounced on by Large Jaw and Large Jaw starts to nibble on my nose making it bleed a little.

"Ouch, stop it Large Jaw that hurts." I said and Large Jaw stopped and jumped off of me.

"So can we head to your house Max because our parents are out of town." I said making a lie and Anna followed

"Sure but, you two also have stones?" Max said confused.

"Yes, I have a grass one and Jay has a Fire one." Anna said.

"Oh ok so lets head back." Max said.

(this is the end of the prologue hope you all enjoy ! :) )


	2. Chapter 1 A New Enemy's Soon Arrival

(Location:Unknown) ("Angel's" point of view)

"When this dinosaur stadium is completed my ultimate goal with be finally realized and the name "Dr. Z" will go down in history." a old man with a very spiky white beard wearing a white lab coat said.

"You'll take care of that, right, Ed" Dr.Z said to a fat man with purplish blue hair sitting on a chair.

"Remind me how that's spelled?" Ed said

"Its Dr. Z! You spell it with a Z!" Dr.Z yelled

"Right, is that a capital Z?" Ed asked

"Of course, anyway, why is there only Tyrannosaurus out there! I want a lot more then that!" Dr.Z said as he is looking at a hologram screen showing different color Tyrannosaurus fighting in a colossiam.

"That's all we had time to put in the computer sir." I said with yellow hair wearing a black cape also sitting in front of the screen.

"Well give some more time Angel! I just don't want to become King of the Tyrannosaurus!" Dr.Z said but was cut off.

"I know what you want. You want to become kind of all the dinosaurs right?" Ed said

"Yes that is right but I just don't want to be the king, I will be the king. I WILL BE KING OF ALL THE DINOSAURS!" Dr. Z said

"But I heard that you had to a dinosaur to become king of the dinosaurs. You know." Ed said

"WHO SAID?" Dr. Z yelled.

"Um Ursula?" as Ed said that a red Tyrannosaurus destroyed the small hut they were in and they started to run as the T-rex chased them.

"Boy why are they so unlucky?" I said as my Alpha controller was beeping.

"A dinosaur." I said and I soon got my dinosaur card from the controller and slashed it to a baby form which was a baby Eoraptor.

"Let's go, Razor claw lets get that dinosaur." I said as we ran to a Alpha Jet.

* * *

("Anna's" point of view)

We arrived at Max's house which his dad was waiting.

"Max where have you been?" Max's father said.

"Me and my friends found these stone things and those 2" Max said pointing to me and Jay.

"Oh, hello you 2 I'm Spike Taylor, One of the greatest paleontologist's in the world." Max's dad said standing proud as I rolled my eyes.

"Sir, can we stay here for a while because our parents are on a business trip." Jay said lying.

"Of course but you two need to sleep on the couches." He said before looking at the baby Giganotosaurus and the baby Triceratops Max summoned on our way to his house.

"Wait, are those baby dinosaurs?!" Max's dad said surprised.

"Yeah, and Anna has one too." Jay said signaling me to summon small frill (the Charonosaurus).

I summoned her the wrong way in adult form and she was about the size of the Triceratops.

"Oops." I said before returning Small Frill into her card and summoning her in baby form and everyone sighed in relief.

"Watch this." Max and Jay said stupidly summoning Large Jaw and the Triceratops then returning them.

I punch Jay in the back of the head to say 'you stupid fool'.

"This is a huge discovery, but lets keep this between us." Max's dad said whispering

"Right." all five of us said as the baby Triceratops Max named Chomp starts to play with Short Frill and Large Jaw and Max's mom wakes outside to see us.

"Time for breakfast. Oh, hello Zoe I didn't know you were here." Max's mom said to Zoe.

"I Just got here!" Zoe said kinda nervous as Chomp, Short Frill, and Large Jaw go in front of Max's mom. Max's mom notices and squats down.

"And who are you three?" She asked as Chomp opened his mouth about to chomp her nose Max's dad grabbed Chomp and held him.

"That's Chomp, Short Frill, and Large Jaw." Max said.

"Our dogs!" Jay added

"Weird looking dogs." She said as Chomp bit Max's dad's arm.

"Well they followed us home so can we please keep them." Max said.

"Ok but you 3 need to take care of them and also who are you 2?" She asked me and Jay.

"I'm Jay and that's my friend Anna our parents are on a business trip so can we stay with you guys" Jay said.

"I guess. Come in we are about to eat." She said


	3. Chapter 2 A Massive Fight Begins

(Angel's point of view)

I was in the alpha jet and I soon got a call and it was my uncle Dr.Z

"What is it?" I said.

"Why are you in the alpha jet?! I sent Ursula and the others to get the dinosaurs!" My uncle yelled.

"Those three might screw it up. But I have plan." I said.

"And that is?" Dr. Z asked.

* * *

(Jay's Point of view)

Me. Zoe, Max, Rex, and Anna were near the docks. Max was throwing a disc and chomp was catching it.

"Good job Chomp!"" Max said.

I was sitting next to Anna away from the three.

"So, as long as I can remember in the show. Terry will be in the water and attacks Max and Chomp." Anna said.

"Yeah and we will be ready for them." I said.

"Ready for who?" Someone said.

We turned to see a girl about our age with long blond hair with light green eyes. We soon seen a baby dino next to her.

"Wait. Is that a Eoraptor?!" I said as Anna shushed me.

"Yes he is. His name is razor claw." The girl said.

We soon heard voices and we turned to see a T-Rex burst out of the water roaring at Max, Rex, and Zoe.

"Not good!" Anna yelled.

"We have to wait for Dr. Taylor!" I said as the girl smiled.

"I got this." The girl said taking out a device I seen in the show.

"That's the alpha controller!" I said.

"Don't worry I'm not with the alpha gang anymore." The girl said as the little dino started to glow then turned into a card in the girls hand.

" **Alpha Slash! Light up, Eoraptor!** " The girl yelled as the baby dinosaur started to glow and its legs grew to adult size then its arms and tail and then its head and teeth. A light formed from its eyes. It let out a shriek meaning its ready to fight.

"Wow!" Rex said running to us.

"Is that a Eoraptor?!" Zoe asked as the Eoraptor charged at the Rex kicking it to the side.

"Max!" Anna yelled running to him.

"Where's Chomp?" Max said worried.

I seen Chomp running at the T-Rex biting its nose as the Eoraptor bit its neck. The T-Rex thrown its head side ways making the Eoraptor fly into the water and Chomp hit a tree.

"Chomp!" Max yelled as the T-Rex closed in on Chomp.

"Jay! Max! Here use this!" Someone yelled throwing a device to me and Max.

"A dino holder." I said.

I clicked a button and Large Jaw turned into a card in my hand.

"Here goes nothing." I said.

" **Dino Slash! Flame up, Giganotosaurus!** " I yelled as Large Jaw started to glow and started to grow bigger.

After a few seconds Large Jaw was fully grown and roared. The T-Rex turned to Large Jaw and roared back at him.

The T-Rex charged at the Giga and grabbed its neck. The Giga slashed the Rexes neck making him let go but the Rex tall smacked the Giga back and started to grab its neck again.

"Large Jaw!" I yelled as the Rex roared and grabbed Large Jaws neck and threw him to the ground and placed its foot on Large Jaws neck ready to finish him off.

Right when the Rex was about to snap Large Jaws neck we heard a shriek and Razor Claw jumped out of the water and jumped on the Rexes back and started to slash it. The Rex roared in pain as Large Jaw got up and grabbed the Rexes neck and started to pull it around like a ragdoll. Razor claw was thrown off as the two titans continued their fight. A yellow light came out of no where and a Triceratops rammed into the Rex making him go sliding near the ocean. I clicked a button on the Dino holder and a orange card came out of it.

"The move card. Max!" I yelled as he nodded.

" **Inferno flame strike!** " I yelled as Large jaw started to glow same with Chomp.

The T-Rex backed away until Large jaw grabbed the Rex with his mouth and fire soon appeared all over the Rexes body and then Chomp rammed the Rex with its horns as a electrical ball formed and it sent the Rex flying into the air making it turn back into its card. Large Jaw, Chomp, and Razor claw were completely drained of their power and fell to the ground turning into their cards.

I grabbed Large Jaw as Max got Chomp and the Girl got Razor Claw. I soon seen a woman with green hair and red cloths grab the T-Rex card.

"How dare you brats screw up our mission!" The woman said.

"Ursula." I said as she turned to me.

"You know me? I guess our title is everywhere?" Ursula said.

"Well, Its a long story but just saying this. Your old Ursula." Anna said as Ursula grew angry.

"How dare you call me old!" Ursula yelled.

"Its ok Ursula. They are just kids. They don't know better." A tall man said.

"Zander and Ed." I said.

"Wow that kid really does know us." A fat man said.

"Anyways lets go." Ursula said as the other two followed.

"Old lady." Anna said as Ursula ran back over.

"Stop calling me Old lady!" Ursula yelled as Zander and Ed grabbed her and ran away.

"Well that's a job done." I said.

"Anyways. What's your name." I asked the girl.

"I'm Angel." The girl said smiling.


	4. Chapter 3 New Game to get in Egypt!

*back at the D-Lab*

Me and Anna were in the corner.

"So... Is it me or did the T-rex seem... stronger then in the show?" Anna said to me

"Yeah... It took on both Razor claw and Large Jaw at once... ok Large jaw is actually a bad name.. Gigant... That's better..." I said as Anna sighed from me just changing the subject.

"We have to go through 39 dinosaurs and with that attitude... wow..." Anna sighed again.

* * *

*At the Zeta Point*

"Unacceptable... Unacceptable! How did those 5 kids get there hands on my cards and why couldn't you three get them back?!" Dr. Z yelled at Ursala Zander and Ed as they were in a room as Dr. Z was trying to make a move card.

A screen soon lit up as Angels face was on it.

"Uncle... Im in... so far they don't know yet..." Angel said

"FINALLY! Some good news I would like to hear..." Dr.Z said smiling

"Thing is... Two of them don't have cards... three of them do... A Triceratops, A Giganotosaurus, and a Charonosaurus... I need more trust... I promise I wont fail Uncle..." Angel said

"Better not..." Dr.Z said.

* * *

*About 3 days pass as in Egypt*

Two egg items were in Egypt which were open one had a card of a Spinosaurus as the other had a card of a Ouranosaurus with a move card. The cards floated in the wind as the move card moved away form the Ouranosaurus one as the Ouranasaurus card landed in a plant as the spinosaurus card landed on the ground but a cup of water from a mans drink fell on it as the two glowed as both dinos were summoned as people seen them and panicked.

* * *

*At the Maxes house*

Max had a call from Zoe and moved away from the group as me and Anna walked with him as he was told to turn the TV on and Anna did as we soon see on the news there was showing of two dinosaurs running around a Egypt city.

"A Spinosaurs!" max said shocked as I was more shocked on the Ouranosaurus being there too do to in the show there was only a spinosaurus.

"The heck?!" I said as Dr. Taylor was shocked as well.

We went to the D-Lab and got ready to head to Egypt from where we were do to the Teleport machine they had.

"Egypt huh? lets do this!" I said as I got on the platform and went right to it as anna smacked herself for him not waiting for her.


	5. Chapter 4 Dinos All Out Attack!

I appear in the hot desert of Egypt as I look around to see a the Ouranosaurus digging in the sand trying to look for something.

"What the?..." I walk a bit closer as it looked to me and did a loud noise at me as I backed off.

I soon heard roars as a T-rex and a spinosaurus were fighting as the Ouranosaurus looked and backed off as the spinosaurus fell to the ground and turned to a card as a claw hand got the card.

"Darn it!" I yelled as the T-rex looked to me

"Oh no... alright... lets do this..." I said as I got my dinosaur card.

" **Giganotasaurus! Flame up!** " I said as Gigant was summoned in front of me as the Rex and Giga roared at each other as the Ouranosaurus soon got in between the two and the rex hit the Ouranosaurus to the side.

Gigant charged at the rex and rammed it sliding it back as the Ouranasaurus got up and roared as a glow formed as something was happeneing. The Ouranosaurus opened its mouth and leafs flew right at Gigant and the rex hitting them damaging them. A Spinosaurus soon landed behind the Ouranosaurus and rammed it making it stop as it soon clamped its jaws around its neck as it turned into the cards as the hook got them too

"No!" I yelled again soon the spino was right in front of me growling as the rex bit down on Gigants neck.

"Not good..." I said to myself scared as the spino opened its mouth about to eat me but a few lights appeared next to me as it was max rex and zoe with anna and Angel too.

"Lets go everyone!" Rex yelled as they soon Rex and Zoe summoned a Carnoturus and a Parasaurolophus.

Anna and Angel summoned Razor claw and Long frill as the rex and spino backed off.

"Ill help Gigant!" Zoe said clicking a button on her dino holder as a card came out.

" **Nature's Blessing!** Re-energies Gigant!" She yelled as the parasaur open as leafs went to him as his eyes open and he got up and roared.

"Thanks Zoe!" I yelled to her as Rex got his move card too.

" **Cyclone!** " He yelled as the carno roared as wind was all around it as it went straight to the spino and grabbed its tail spinning it into a pyramid.

"My turn!" I yelled getting my move card.

" **Inferno flame strike!** " I yelled as Gigant glowed and charged at the rex and grabbed its neck as it became on fire and he spun it around and threw it into a sphinx sculpture turning the rex to a card same with the spinosaurus.

"We did it!" I yelled as the dinos roared as we celebrated as Ursala, Zander, and Ed got the spino and rex cards as they were on a camel.

"Hey old lady..." Anna said as Ursala yelled at her again

"And now we leave!" Ursala yelled stomping on the camel making it go backwards as I just laughed at how they failed.


	6. Chapter 5 A Big Earthquake in London!

*A few days pass after the fight in Egypt*

On Zeta point Dr. Z was dong a weird thing shaking some bones and throwing them on a map as two teeth bones pointed to London as he laughed.

"Now then! Ursala! Zander! Ed! Get in here!" Dr.Z yelled as the screen turned on

"Hey Uncle! Tell the others nice work with the Oranosaurus catch!' Angel said as she smiled.

Dr. Z laughed

"Yes I am happy they got those two! And I did do some work as well! I begun work on the Alpha controller!" He yelled

"Uncle you know my work is better.. why build that?..." She sighed

"Oh hush this device will improve the Ouranosaurus greatly!" He yelled.

"Alright uncle... Don't let me forget the last times you tried improving on a dino.." Angel said as Razor claw growled to the camera as he freaked out

"Fine! Ill wait!" He yelled.

* * *

In London after a few hours Ursala Zander and Ed were walking through a museum as they found a rock with a earth symbol just like the fire and water one they have. they trigger the alarm as Zander accidentally kicks a egg item back and pushed over a plant a as inside of it was another egg as the two opened showing both earth dinos. One was a Saichania and the other was a smaller dino which was a Kentrosaurus which the Kentrosaurus came with a move card as well. The two dinos were summoned and ran off.

* * *

"A dinosaur..." I said as I head to the teleport area first and head to the place as I see a kentrosaurus eating some bushes from a small exhibit.

"I better hurry with this before-" suddenly a spinosarus attacks the kentrosaurus and had enough strength to actually turn it back to a card

"Oh come on!" I yelled as angrily as the spino looked to me

"Crap... here goes..." I get gigants card and swipe it as he is summoned and roars at the spino as the two begin the fight.

The spino charged at gigant only for gigant to bite its neck and send it to the ground as the spino clawed his neck getting him off. Gigant backed off as I soon seen Zander and Ed

"Spiny!... grrr... **Shockwave!"** He yelled swiping a move card

the spinosaurus was soon covered with water as surrounded it as he roared sending it at Gigant making a vortex around him as he roared in it.

"Gigant no!" I yelled as suddenly Zoe ran over and summoned her dino she named Paris as it rammed into the spino hard knocking it over as gigant got out of the vortex.

"Now! **Inferno Flame Strike!** " I yelled swiping the move card.

Gigant had his mouth on fire charging at spiny and biting his neck as fire consumed spiny turning him back to the card.

"Aw man..." Zander said getting spinys card and him and Ed ran off.

"Thanks Zoe.. I owe you one..." I said as she smiled and returned Paris.

I did the same with Gigant as there was still a battle

"Lets go check on the others..." I said as we ran together to the area.

We see the Sachania and Rexes dino he named Ace beaten by Terry.

"Oh darn... Terrys out of energy... I cant use the move card do to wasting it on the Carnotorus... Lets just head back..." Ursala said as the three left.

"Guys!" I ran over.

"They got the Kentrosaurus too..." I said as they sighed.

"Well try to get a dino next time..." Max said as we nodded.


	7. Chapter 6 Time In the Amazon!

*A day passes from the dino fight in London*

In the Amazon Rain forest there were two eggs again and they opened during a rain storm. One opened to show a Saltasaurus card as the other went near the water fall but opened hitting the shoreline. In that one was a lone card, a Irritator card as do to the rain they instantly appeared as the Irritator was smaller then the saltasaurus but more of a swimmer going into the water as the saltasurus looked around a bit.

* * *

I get a notification that a dino was in the rain forest as I head to the D-lab as I noticed the others beat me to it

"Aw... oh well..." I said as I went to the teleporter and went to the Amazon rain forest.

"Wow..." Looks around as I accidentally trip and slide down a hill as during the fall I sprain my ankle from it.

"D dang it!" I hold my leg.

I look to see a stream as I crawl to it and get some water. I hold my leg as I suddenly see the water rise as it was a Irritator roaring at me.

"Oh crap..." I said as suddenly a Saichania hit the Irritator knocking it back into the water.

"Ha! When we grab this one well be set!" Ursala said as the others laughed with her

"No you don't!" I yelled as I summoned Gigant to face the Saichania they named tank and the Irritator.

Gigant roared at the two dinos soon tail smacking Tank knocking her over as he grabbed her tail and threw her. she was upside down as Gigant was attacked by the Irritator knocking him over somehow. It bit his neck hard and kept hitting and bitting him until a Eoraptor charged in and kicked the Irritator off.

"Angel?" I look over to see her as the Eoraptor fought the Irritator and Gigant fought tank.

Gigant threw tank over and stomped her underbelly over and over until it turned to a card as Ed ran and got her. The Eoraptor Kicked the Irritator down. Suddenly a T-Rex appeared and grabbed the Eoraptor and threw it to the side. The Rex then kept stomping on the Irritator as it turned to a card as Zander grabbed it and laughed.

"Another one for the taking!" He yelled laughing.

I stayed quiet as Gigant looked to the Rex and they didn't seem to fight yet growl at each other and go back to there owners.

"G Gigant?..." I said as he nudged me and picked me up on its head.

It walked off as Ursala was yelling at the Rex to attack him but it didn't.

We went to where we seen a Spinosaurus was fighting a Saltasaurus and the Saltasaurus was winning. Gigant put me down as it charged in as the spinosaurus was using a move and pushed the saltasaurus out of the way. Gigant was soon hit with the move and was hit to the ground.

"Grrr! Spiny take out that Giganotasaurus first then that Saltasaurus!" Ursala yelled angry

Gigant roared at spiny as spiny did the same as the two rammed each others heads together as gigant was weaker from the Irritator attack. The spinosaurus soon used its arms to throw Gigant to the ground and bit his neck suddenly a Charonasaurus charged in and rammed the spinosaurus. I noticed the Saltasaurus get up and walk away from the fight. Gigant was to weak at this point.

"Here goes... **Inferno Flame strike!** " I slash the move as it grabbed Spiny and lit him on fire turning spiny to a card as gigant fell down and turned to a card too.

"Thanks Anna..." I said as she got Gigants card and gave it to me and helped me up.

We went the way the saltasaurus went as we suddenly seen a Saltasaurus thrown into the air as Chomp rammed it with an Electric charge making it turn back to a card.

"That... was cool..." I said as I got my Dino Holder and clicked the button to head back as we went back.

* * *

*At Zoes house*

Zoes dad was a vet but he helped get my leg to working shape.

"Thank you sir..." I said as he smiled

"Anything for a friend of Zoe!" He said as he walked off and Zoe walked in

"Hows the leg?" She asked

"A bit in pain but ok..." I said as she sat next to me

"Why are you and Anna always away from us?" She asked

"... Complicated..." I said as she looked at me

"I got no where to go..." Zoe said

"Well..." I said

I explained that the reason why is we know whats gonna happen. I told her that the next dinosaur is a Carcharadontasaurus but the other dinosaurs like the Irritator and the Kentrosaurus never happened. Something was up with this and everything was wrong. She looked at me with a blank stare and seemed to accept what I said.

"Sounds weird... But I trust you... and don't worry... Secret is safe with me..." Zoe said as I smiled and hugged her and she hugged back.


	8. Chapter 7 Clash of Titans!

In China a forest fire has broken out as a small capsule rolled out of a tree and onto another as they cracked open as 4 cards were together. One showed a Carcaharadontosaurus and the other was a Gorgosaurus as they both had a move card. Do to the fire they were summoned and the Carcharadontosaurus fired a fire ball making more fire. The Gorgosaurus walked off away from the Carcharadontosaurus.

* * *

The next morning I was sleeping at Zoes place on the couch and I hear my dino holder go off.

"Oh come on..." I said as I got up.

My leg was better but still hurt when I walked. I went and got Anna and we went off.

"You ok?" Anna asked

"I'm fine..." I said as we went to the teleport and went to china.

Right when we got there we spotted a Carcharadontosaurus roaring

"Knew it... But... There were two red dots... wheres the other dino?" I asked myself as I soon seen a Gorgosaurus walk out of the forest.

"There it is! its a Gorgosaurus!" Anna said

"Lets hurry with this!" I said as I summoned Gigant as it roared at the Carcharadontosaurus and gorgosaurus.

" **Rise! Charonosaurus!** " Anna said summoning Long frill to help Gigant with the two carnivores.

"Oh no you don't!" Some one said as it was the Alpha Gang as they summoned Terry and the four large predators roared at each other

As the fight happened, Max Rex and Zoe appeared. Max and Rex seemed to be mad at each other as max got to off the great wall and Zoe was in a small piece of it. The Carcharadontosaurus formed a fire ball and fired it at the rex as it dodged and the fire ball hit the area where Zoe was as I heard her scream.

"Zoe!" I yelled as Gigant rammed Terry to the ground as suddenly the Gorgosaurus opened its mouth as fire appeared as fire suddenly appeared around Gigant burning him

"Holy crap..." I said as I seen max summon Chomp

"Max what are you doing!" I yelled as Chomp began to knock rubble to the side

"Im helping!" I said as Chomp stabbed into the rocks

"Max Stop!" I yelled

"Chomp don't move anymore!" Max yelled as Chomp stopped

"You moron Max! How can anyone be more careless then you!" I yelled as Gigant roared at Terry and the Gorgosaurus.

The Carcharadontosaurus suddenly turned to the Gorgosaurus and fired a fire ball at it making it instantly turn to a card as one of the alpha gang members literally jumped and grabbed the card. I was still mad at Max as suddenly Rex summoned Ace

"Ace try to keep the fight away from Chomp!" Rex ordered as Ace roared.

Long Frill walked over and began to help Ace. Gigant roared as Terry charged and threw the Carcharadontosaurus into the air and used its tail to smack it. Gigant stopped the Carcharadontosaurus's flight at Chomp.

"Lets end this! **Inferno Flame Strike!** " I swiped the move as Gigant and the Carcharadontosaurus's moves were together.

Gigant charged at Terry and bit his neck making terry go in flames as the fire ball the Carcharadontosaurus fired hit Terry turning him back to a card as his card flew away as the alpha gang went after it.

"Alright! huh...?" I look to see the Carcharadontosaurus roar as it got up at Gigant

"Oh no... Guess we still have to fight!..." I said as the two huge predators rammed there heads together as the Carcharadontosaurus began to push Gigant back.

"Use your move card now!" Max yelled

"But... what if the shockwaves hit..." I said nervous

"Zoe is in danger hurry up!" Rex yelled

"... This is gonna be the most important battle we fought... huh?..." I look to see the move card the Gorgosaurus had as the alpha gang didn't get the move card

I grabbed it and watched the fight.

"We need to win this! **Flames of Victory!** " I swiped the move as suddenly Gigant pushed the Carcharadontosasaurus back and fire came out its mouth and charged at the Carcharadontosaurus as it was on fire about to fire another fire ball.

"Aim for the mouth! **Inferno Flame Stike!** " I swiped the other card as Gigant clamped its jaws around the Carcharadontosaurus' mouth as the flames burst up more as it fell down and turned into a card.

"Yes!" I yelled as Gigant roared as I turned him back to a card.

I ran over to Max as we began moving the rocks as we found Zoe.

"Zoe! Are you ok?" I asked worried.

"Im fine..." She said as I held my hand out.

She took it as I helped her out as Rex got the Carcharadontosaurus card and move card.

"Here... you earned these..." Rex said holding the cards out to me.

"Thanks.." I said taking them as Zoe smiled at me

"Lets head back..." I said as they nodded.


	9. Chapter 8 Mothers Real Love!

(Sorry for not uploading chapters. I have school Exams and still do but summer is close so expect more chapters soon!)

In the Swiss Alps a card capsule rolled slowly off a cliff do to a sudden gust of wind as it falls onto another as both cracked open one having a Maiasaura with a move card as the other had a Dilophosaurus card as the wind blew again as it hit the Dilophosaurus card was blown by the wind and soon glowed as a hiss was hard as the Maiasaura card glows covered with grass as it turns into a large Maiasaura as it looked to some mountain goats as the Dilophosaurus walked away and stayed hidden.

* * *

*On Zeta Point*

Ursala was doing online shopping as Zander and Ed were sitting a bit away from her as Dr. Z got a call

"I wonder who this is" Dr. Z sounded excited about getting some dinosaur cards.

A screen shows Angel as she was smiling.

"Hey uncle! How's being old treating you?" Angel said joking with Dr. Z

"Oh haha very funny Angel! I am happy that we got a few dinosaurs during this month which I'm happy about!" Dr. Z said smirking

"Well you should know that there's a dinosaur in the Swiss Alps." Angel said as Dr. Z checked

"Well then! Your right it is in the Swiss Alps!" He was excited.

"You mean mountains?..." Ursala said annoyed

"Hope you guys have fun!" Angel said as the screen cut off

* * *

*At Max's house*

"This is disgusting..." Zoe said as there were clothes and trash everywhere as jay was sleeping on the couch snoring a little loudly sense it was still around morning time.

Zoe got angry and hit Jay over the face making him fall off the couch and onto the floor.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Jay yelled holding his nose in pain

"We are supposed to keep this place clean now look at it!" She yelled as Jay looked around and groaned.

"You sound like my mother..." Jay whispered to himself getting up.

"What was that?!" She yelled louder hearing him.

"Nothing ma'am!" Jay said standing up straight.

Gigant was napping on the kitchen counter as Paris bit Gigants tail making him squeal in pain and tackle Paris off the counter as Paris letting out a cry of pain as Zoe and Jay look to see Gigant biting Paris's neck.

"Hey! Bad Gigant!" Zoe yelled pulling him off

"That's not nice! Now your gonna be in time out!" She yelled as Jay got Paris and laid her on the couch petting her

After a bit Jay, Max, and Rex look at their dino Holders seeing a dino signal as Zoe was talking with Anna about the situation.

"We have to do something..." Max said looking to Paris as Rex looked too.

Jay sighed and they tie Paris to a chair leg and they run off with their companions.

"Swiss Alps here we come!" Jay said as the three ran onto the teleportor as they went off. Right when they teleport they see a huge Maiasaura roaring loudly as they freak out

"Ok! Time to take this dino down!" Jay yelled getting Gigants card and summoning him as Gigant roared at the Maiasaura as it roared back.

The two rammed into each other as the Dilophosaurus ran over but didn't go to attack. It was looking at something behind a rock. After a bit Zoe and Anna appear as well but see what the Dilophosaurus is looking at and about to pick up.

"Jay! The Maiasaura is a mother and its protecting her egg!" Zoe yelled as suddenly a tyrannosaurus rams into the Dilophosaurus as the egg rolls off a cliff and cracks a little.

"Gigant enough! Come back!" Jay yelled turning Gigant back to his card as the Maiasaura looks to see her egg gone and sees the Dilophosaurus and Tyrannosaurus fighting as she let out a cry as she kicked dirt into the twos face soon jumping up into the air and diving into the rex making it crush the Dilophosaurus turning it into a card as well as the Maiasaura ramming the Tyrannosarus into the air making it land hard turning it back.

The Maiasaura looked over as Anna summoned her Charonosaurus as it looked nervous as the Maiasaura stomped to the Charonosaurus.

"Oh no..." Anna said

The Maiasaura hit Long frill down and throws her into the air as she fell hard as the Maiasaura roared again.

"Maiasaura! Long Frill didn't take your egg!" Zoe yelled as the Maiasaura turned and walked to us still angry

"Not good..." jay said about to summon gigant.

A faint noise was heard. The Maiasaura looking around also calming down

"That noise sound like a..!" Anna started to say as they ran past a cliff to see a baby Maiasaura

The Alpha gang had the Dilophosaurus card soon about to capture the baby but some goats stop them and hit them away. The Maiasaura walked to her baby and licked it laying down next to it as the two looked happy. Jay, Anna, and the others started to glow.

"Please. Send us back. Back to where we came from... We want to go back home... Please?" a female voice said which seemed to be the Maiasaura.

"Alright..." Anna and Zoe said as they clicked a button as the Maiasaura and her baby turned to a card together as Zoe picked it up.

Jay walked next to her and smiled looking to her as she smiled back.

* * *

*Back at Zeta Point*

Laughter was heard as it was Dr. Z making a large machine

"Soon my Super Alpha Controller will be complete and these dinosaurs will be used to their power! Ill finally have successful projects!" He yelled laughing loudly as his grandchildren watched.

"You sure about this Grandpa?" A little girl named Laura said holding the Ouranosaurus card.

"Yes! I am sure!" He yelled getting the card and putting it in the machine and it pressed the card down as a glow formed as he looked at the card and snickered.

"Behold! The Super Alpha Ouranosaurus!" He yelled as the Ouranosaurus had a purple pink and dark red look to it now.

Dr. Z laughs one more time before the Alpha Gang returns with the Dilophosaurus as the smirks looking at it


	10. Chapter 9 A Game With High Stakes

*At Max's place*

Jay and Zoe sat together watching TV as the Rex, Max, and Anna were outside. Zoe was glued to the TV watching some sort of game show. Jay wasn't to interested in it.

"Explain why we are watching this Zoe..." Jay said annoyed

"Well this game has such a good looking host I cant stand it!" Zoe said with a smile watching as Jay looked at her.

"What am I chopped liver then?" Jay said as Zoe looked to him confused.

"What?" Zoe raised an eyebrow as Jay suddenly froze for a second and looked away.

"N-Nothing!" Jay said having his eyes closed as the host mentioned something about winning one million dollars, a golden Triceratops statue and a new limited addition Golden Giganotosaurus.

Jay instantly shot forward seeing the small golden Giga and also smiled just like Zoe as Max looking to see the Golden Triceratops also coming over as Anna and Rex sigh watching this. Dr. Taylor soon walked into the room smiling for some reason.

"Everyone I have news!" Dr. Taylor said as they look to him

* * *

*At a Studio*

The group was walking in as some guards stop them telling them they cant bring their pets in. They take them to a hidden place as they head off. Anna, Max and Angel sat out as Jay, Rex, and Zoe were the ones in the game show. They end up finding out that the Alpha Gang was facing them as Angel smirked a bit seeing the Alpha Gang in teen clothing as this was making her giggle.

"Now that's funny." Angel said.

* * *

*In one of the studio areas*

A set was ready as some people ended up finding Ace, Chomp, and Gigant and putting them in a cage. As these people did the episode a capsule was scene and cracked open showing two cards. The person shot a wind blast as it breaks open a rock as a second capsule breaks open. The first one showed a Utahraptor as the other showed a Wuerhosaurus as rocks covered the card as the two were summoned both roaring.

* * *

Jay looked to his dino holder and noticed two of the three alpha gang members were gone.

"Ok that's it..." Jay said as the host was saying a question he buzzed it

"I like zoe!" He covered his mouth as his seat was soon closed as he turned red soon crawling away and started to head off.

He looked around before seeing some people being chased by a Utahraptor as the Wuerhosaurus broke through a wall with its spiked tail and walked through as the Utahraptor went with it running after it as Jay noticed Ace, Gigant, and Chomp in the cage.

"Guys! Don't worry I'll get you out!" Jay said as he got them out and the four went off.

* * *

*On the roof*

Angel, Ursala, and Zander were on the roof

"So you two sure the Alpha controller is close?" Zander asked.

"It either fell into the water, exploded, or crashed. Remember its a Dr. Z invention..." Ursala said as the Alpha controller rammed into the two all of a sudden as Angel laughed at them.

"What perfect timing!" Angel said laughing.

Suddenly two roars were heard as the three see the two dinosaurs.

"Even better timing!" Angel said as the other two got up and looked.

"Come on out Tank!" Ursala said swiping a card as Tank was summoned

Spiny was summoned too by Zander as the two Dinos roared at the others. Tank roared soon started spinning and slammed her club tail into the Utahraptor as Spiny slams his head into the Weurhosaurus making it fall over.

"Ill end this in one blow! and its **Dino Swing!** " Ursala said swiping a move card

"Don't forget Spinys **Tail Smash!** " Zander said swiping his move card too as Tank and Spiny roared as they run at the two dinos.

Tank grabs the Utahraptors tail and began to spin around and around as Spiny hits the Wuerosaurus three times in the face. Tank throws the Utahraptor to the side as Spiny smacks the Wuerhosaurus as the two slam into each other as both turn into cards. Ursala gets Spiny and Tank back to their cards as Zander gets the two cards and activates the Alpha Controller and putting both of them in it as the Wuerhosaurus looked different. It had Purple, dark red, and pink colors to it. The Utahraptor was the same. Max, Rex, Anna, and Jay made it to the roof.

"I cant believe they beat us to the dinosaur again." Jay said panting after running for a while as they hear Ursala laughing

"Now to take care of you all!" She said swiping a card as the Utahraptor was summoned and roared.

"That's not all" Zander said swiping two cards as the Wuerhosaurus was summoned but suddenly the Ouranosaurus was summoned. It was similar colors to the Wuerhosaurus as the two roared also

"Oh no..." Jay said soon summoning Gigant as Anna summoned Long Frill.

Max and Rex summoned Ace and Chomp. The dinosaurs roared at the others before charging at each other. Chomp chased after the Utahraptor as Gigant grabbed the Ouranosaurus by the neck and throws it down. Suddenly Gigants mouth turned red as be tries to scratch it.

"Gigant no!" Jay yelled as the Ouranosaurus smacks gigant down to the ground.

It began to stomp on Gigant as red spots formed and got worse.

"That thing must have some sort of Ivy on it!" Rex yelled

Long Frill rammed into the Wuerhosaurus which to it felt like ramming a 10 layered steel wall. The wuerhosaurus smacks Long frill down as Long frill roared in pain. The Ouranosaurus reared up about to do one last stomp before Ace rams into the Ouranosaurus.

"Ace! Aim for the Wuerhosaurus! **Cyclone!** " Rex said swiping a move card as Ace was covered with wind running at the Wuerhosaurus and rams into it hard sending it into a wall as it soon turns back to a card.

"Gigant take that Ouranosaurus down! **Inferno Flame Strike!"** Jay said swiping his move card as Gigants mouth turns into a flame and charged at the Ouranosaurus.

Gigant does a side step and grabs the Ouranosaurus by the neck as it bursts into a huge flame as it roars one more time turning back to a card.

"One more left." Anna said getting the Ouranosaurus card after getting the Wuerhosaurus card.

Gigant and Ace fell down do to the poison Ivy and turned back to their cards as Jay and Rex got their cards. They soon ran to where Chomp chased the Utahraptor ran to. Jay sees Zoe was to close to the fight as the Utahraptor hits Chomp away as it tackles Zoe down ready to bite her head off.

"Get away from her!" Jay yelled running at the Utahraptor and ramming into it.

It got back up hissing at Jay as Zoe ran behind him.

"Why you little brat! **Atomic Bomb!** " Zander said swiping a move card as the Utahraptor roared and jumped into the air.

Jay was shocked as the Utahraptor aimed for him.

"Jay move! **Segno Slash!** " She said swiping a move as a Segnosaurus appears.

Its left claw grew twice as long and jumped into the air as it moved its claw at the Utahraptor as they ram into each other. A huge gust of wind hits everyone as the Segnosaurus falls down to the ground turning to a card as the Utahraptor landed on its feet weak at this point.

"Max do it!" Anna yelled to him

"Right! Chomp! **Electric Charge!** " He said swiping his move card as Chomp charged at the Utahraptor.

He rammed into the raptor as it shot to the alpha gang as they were electrocuted too. They were burned to a crisp as Ed wobbled to the button and clicked it.

"How did they beat our Utahraptor and the others?..." Ed said before falling down ending up winning the game show for them.

Jay growled getting the Utahraptor card as Anna turned Long frill back to its card.

* * *

Jay, Max, Rex, Zoe, Anna, Angel, and Dr. Taylor were walking away from set. Max, Jay, and Zoe sighed. Zoe and Jay were in the back of the group. Zoe looked to Jay as he looked back.

"Jay." Zoe said as he looked up.

"Yeah?" He said looking to her.

Suddenly Zoe kissed his cheek as the others weren't looking. Jay froze in place as he looked to her as she whispered in his ear.

"I like you too." Zoe said running to the others.

Jay smiled a little soon running to the group walking next to Zoe as they soon held hands.


	11. Chapter 10 Hawaiian Battle Grounds

*In Hawaii, there was a young dog which seemed to be digging for some reason as it dug up two egg capsules out of the ground as they crack open to show a Styracosaurus with a move card and a fire card that didnt show as lightning suddenly sticks hitting a tree and hitting the card as a small spark of fire starts as it touches the other card as the two dinosaurs were summoned both roaring.*

* * *

*At Zoe's house*

Dr. Drake was looking at Chomp and Gigant for some odd reason as the two before hand wouldn't eat anything.

"That's strange." Dr. Drake said

"What's up? Is Gigant sick bad?" Jay asked

"I have no clue... I mean dinosaurs are mysterious and I have no clue how they work their stomachs. It could be a stomach bug, Food Poisoning, or just a common cold. I have no idea." Dr. Drake said as Jay and Max looked at each other and sigh as the two Rex, Zoe, and Annas dino holder began beeping giving the sign of two dinosaurus looking like they are in the ocean

* * *

*The 5 head to the D-lab*

"Wheres the dino Reese?" Anna said

"Its in Hawaii" Reese said

"Awesome thank goodness i packed my bathing suit." Zoe said

"You serious?" Jay said looking to Zoe

"Just in case." Zoe said smiling

Jay and Anna sigh as they go to the teleport and head to Hawaii.

* * *

The 5 soon appear in Hawaii soon hearing something as a herd of cattle runs from something

"Wait whys the ground shaking?" Rex asked as they look behind the herd to see two dinosaurs.

One was a large Styracosaurus and the other didn't look like anything we seen.

"A Styracosaurus and a... What is that?" Max said as the two dinos stopped and looked over and soon ran to the ground

"Run!" Jay said as him and Max trip over each other falling over

"Oh no!" Max yelled as the two dinos got closer.

Jay closed his eyes thinking he would get stepped on but him and Max hear something. They open their eyes to see the styracosaurus licking chomp as Gigant was nuzzling its snout with the carnivore.

"Whats going on?" Anna said confused.

"Look the styracosaurus and chomp are acting like they were long time friends." Rex said

"Look at Gigant and that carnivore they seem to be like family..." Jay said as the two baby dinos look at their front arms and show them to the huge dinos

"wait... Chomp has a thorn in his paw and i guess Gigant does too." Anna said as Jay went to Gigant and pulled it out same with Max doing the same to Chomp as the 5 baby dinos ran around in front of the two bigger ones.

The 5 soon see the beach and they all begin to head to it as Zoe and Anna go to change as did the others. Max, Rex, and Jay got surf boards and went to the water to surf on some waves. Zoe and Anna both relaxed on the shore. Jay had a huge wave as it carried him all the way to the shore.

"Zoe heads up!" Jay yelled as the wave crashed on the shore where Zoe and Anna were.

When the water went back Zoe was on Jay as the twos face soon turned red as Zoe clocks Jay in the head hard.

* * *

About 30 minutes passed as Chomp and the styracosaurus were still playing but Jay noticed the dino that was with Gigant shared a bit in common with him. The dino had the same head structure and the same arms as Gigant. The only difference was colors yet they had the same colors just in a different order.

"Hold on... That carnivore... Is that... Gigants Brother?!" Jay said in shock as they all heard two roars

"Great. Spinosaurus and Tyrannosaurs" Rex said

Suddenly the two carnivores jumped off the boat them and the alpha gang were on and the two dinos land on the styracosaurus hard and the T-rex hits the styracosaurus into the Giga.

"Lets do this!" Max saud

Chomp, Ace, and Gigant were summoned but Gigant and Ace both didnt walk in the water for some reason

"Gigant! Ace! Whats wrong?" Jay said as Zoe summoned Paris.

The T-rex kept attacking the Styraco as Chomp did he best to defend him as Gigants brother was being beaten by the spinosaurus.

"Paris! Heal Styracosaurus and Giganotosaurus! **Natures Blessing!** " Zoe said swiping a card as Paris got ready but Terry rammed into her.

"Paris no!" Anna and Zoe yelled as Gigant roared as his brother was hit next to him

"Move card time!" Jay said

"Hold it!" Ursala said as she had two alpha controllers as two cards popped out

" **Tail smash** and **Neck Crusher** " She said as her partners grabbed the cards and swiped them as Spiny and Terry roared.

"Chomp! Protect Styracosaurus! **Electric Charge**!" Max said

Chomp got in the way as Spiny hits him three times with his tail and then Terry throws Chomp into the sky as both Spiny and Terry smack Chomp into the Styracosaurus and Gigants brother. The Styracosaurus turns back to its card as Gigants brother slowly got up and soon roared as the ground in front of it broke apart as a magma orb was moving out of it.

"That things using **Magma Sphere** " Ed said as Gigants brother hits it making it go at Terry.

"Terry finish that Giganotosaurus off! **Volcano Burst!** " Ursala said as she swiped the card

Terrys mouth was covering in flames as he sent a huge wave of fire at the orb Gigants brother made as the two orbs clashed. The magma orb slow was being beaten as it broke apart as Terrys Volcano burst hits Gigants brother turning him back to a card as the Alpha gang gets the two dinosaur cards as they returned spiny and terry and swam away laughing. Chomp and Gigant both roared.

* * *

It was sunset as the 5 sat together looking at the ocean as both Gigant and Chomp were upset.

"Those creeps.." Jay said as he saw two things in the sand.

"Are those move cards?" Max asked picking them up

"The crests of Fire and Thunder" Rex said

"That one must be from Styracosaurus." Anna said

"And that one must be from Gigants brother" Zoe said

"We'll use them to their best when we meet them again." Jay said.

"Right!" The others said.

* * *

With Angel she was at Max's house looking at a picture of Max and his parents and she sighs.

"Hes so lucky to have parents." Angel said.

"But the closest to family is Dr. Z..."

She looked down and sat down

"I promise to shed light to everything to you Uncle. I promise." Angel said.


End file.
